Aliasing is caused by the sampling rate (i.e. number of frames per second) of a scene being too low compared to the transformation speed of objects inside of the scene. This causes objects to appear to jump or suddenly appear at a location instead of giving the impression of smooth motion.
One way to address aliasing is to sample the scene at a higher rate. However, this may push the computing requirements beyond what is available.
Another way to address aliasing is to sample slightly different points within each pixel from one frame to the next, i.e., not always exactly at the center of each pixel. This gives a smoothing effect. However, it can also lead to ghosting, flicker and other undesirable artifacts.
Thus, the industry would welcome an improved approach to dealing with aliasing.